Masked Kiss
by LouieGee
Summary: [COMPLETE] Read it, it's okay i guess, but not really, its a oneshot, enjoy


**_Disclaimer:_**_ Once again south of nothing_

Well third and final update for about 3 days until Wednesday folks, already explained my reasons on the first update and stuff so yeah enjoy this one-shot, umm, i don't really like it though, because well, it didn't turn out the way i had hoped, but since i wasted so much time on it, i decided to post it anyway, so yeah, enjoy it, be serious, tell me if its bad or not because personally i disliked it just because of the way it turned out, you have to read the whole thing to understand it and stuff so yeah enjoy once again._  
_

* * *

**_Me a.k.a 3rd person P.O.V. a.k.a Narrator or whatever  
_**

Spencer walked into the party in her nurse outfit, of course everyone else at the party would definitely call it a sexy nurse outfit. It's showing more than she usually would show, super cleavage, and a skirt leaving almost nothing to the imagination. She was looking for her girlfriend Kelly, who said she would be in a Darth Vader costume, so she searched the room for Darth Vader.

She searched the room almost frantically looking for her Darth Vader, instead she spots Peter Pan. She walks up to him and greets him, with a simple kiss on the cheek and an innocent hug.

"Hey Aiden" Spencer says as he responds and starts some small talk. Spencer gets quickly bored and starts to look once again for Darth Vader ignoring Aiden at the same time. She spots the Darth Vader she has been searching for and with a quick 'See ya later' to Aiden she power walks towards Darth Vader.

She takes the dark leader by the hand and pulls her away from her very interesting conversation with the tooth fairy. Spencer sees a door and heads towards it still pulling Darth Vader. She opens it and it turns out to be a closet, she hates that all these costume parties she goes too always end up at a different person's house, although she knows the reason why it's at a different person's house every month. Spencer can't take it and decides it'll have to do, she doesn't want to waste anymore time looking for an actual room.

She throws Darth Vader in there and follows in as she closes the door. It's so dark but Spencer already knows her lovers body, she has the map engraved in her brain and well light or dark doesn't really matter, she knows where everything is, and she just crashes into her lover's lips, and she reaches under Darth Vader's chest armor searching for her lover's breasts in order to play with her lover's nipples.

Spencer loves her lover's breasts, especially those nipples, they just get so hard with the softest touch, and that's what she loves the most, how her lover's body reacts to Spencer's touches. Spencer picks up her lover and pushes her against one of the four walls in the very limited space that is the closet. Her lover wraps her legs around her and puts her arms around Spencer's neck, as they kiss once again.

Spencer squeezes her lover's thighs, those just perfect thighs, and she starts heading for her lover's core. She finds the hole in the black tights her lover has and inserts one finger into her lover. Spencer can hear her lover gasp into her mouth as she inserts another finger inside of her wetness. She inserts a third finger and her lover moans her name.

"Ahh, Spppennncer" Spencer knows she could climax just at the voice of her lover saying her name, but she's learned to control it because she knows how much her lover wants to please her. Spencer can feel her lover about to finish so she takes out the three fingers as she lets her lover stand on her own two feet and Spencer she gets on her knees, and searches for the hole with her tongue and finds it in record time. She licks, kisses, sucks, and bites her lover center. Spencer finishes her lover and her lover moans her name and tangles her hands in Spencer's golden locks. Spencer is then accompanied on the ground with her lover and they once again crash their lips together full of love and passion.

Darth Vader unbuttons Spencer's shirt and like Spencer promised the dark lord, she wasn't wearing a bra. Her lover just caressed and cupped her breasts, and Spencer had to admit she loved how much time her lover spent on just caressing her breasts, she loved being caressed it made her feel good the only thing she like more than that was the foreplay they had. Her lover starts to suck on Spencer's nipples and she moans as she tries to keep her screams under control.

Spencer is pushed back by her lover on the ground as her lover just hovers over her still playing with Spencer's nipples and placing butterfly kisses on her neck. Spencer can feel her panties, and they are completely wet.

"These panties are really uncomfortable when they're wet, how about you take em off for me" She says barely above a whisper. Her lover obliges and slides her panties down to Spencer's ankles. Spencer looks down and can sort of see her lover, and she then starts feeling kissing in her inner thighs just missing where she wants her lover's lips right now.

Her lover finally reaches the destination and not a moment to soon, as she just licks Spencer's clit but Spencer can't take it anymore so she grabs her lovers head and pushes it into her hot and wet core. She can feel a hand leave her left breast, for the first time since her top was unbuttoned. She feels a finger insert her and decides that although she hates when her breast it left cold without a hand on it, she is pleased with the trade of places of her lover's hand.

Her lover thrusts into her so slowly and painfully but she wouldn't have it any other way, if the pace gets faster she would be done in a couple of seconds and that would cut the quality time that they're having right now.

After a couple of minutes, many kisses, and the sliding of her lovers body up and down Spencer's. She tells her lover to pick up the tempo, and of course she does, her lover could never say no to Spencer, with those beautiful blue eyes she has. Spencer's own dad has trouble saying no to the beautiful blonde.

Spencer can feel her clit being licking while she has three fingers inside of her and one hand still caressing her breasts. And with that she comes, and now she just lays there, trying to give all her muscles a rest, which is harder than it seems. She can feel her lover sliding up her body as she places butterfly kisses all the way up. She can feel both her nipples being wormed for a second before feeling soft lips on her own.

They lay there for a couple more minutes before Spencer gets untangled from her lovers arms, she buttons her shirt and looks for her panties and realizes there is almost no way she is going to find it with the complete darkness in the closet so she decides to just not even search for it. She wakes her lover who most likely did waste most of the energy this time and she gets her up and Spencer puts her lips to her lover's ears and whispers once again.

"Baby, you should get going home, and take the costume off before you go to bed, ok I'll call you tomorrow, I love you" She feels two lips on her own and takes it as an answer, a very soft and delicious answer. She searches for the doorknob and opens it slightly just so a little light gets into the 'room' so she can see her lovers beautiful eyes and she leaves with a quick peck on the lips and mouths an 'I love you' to her lover.

Spencer gets out and closes the closet the door behind her softly and looks around making sure no one has noticed she has just come out of the closet after begin in there for a while. Spencer laughs at her own thought really quickly, coming out of the closet after being in there a while, and searches the party once more. After a couple of seconds she finds what she's been looking for.

She taps Darth Vader on the shoulder and asks her if she could take her home. Kelly takes off her mask and says sure to her girlfriend. Spencer heads towards the door with Kelly following closely behind. Kelly opens the door for Spencer and Spencer hops into the very expensive car.

She is driven home and gives her girlfriend a goodnight kiss, on the cheek and heads on to her room trying to avoid possible questions from her parents or brothers about her costume, or even why she has been going to these costume parties so consecutively. She takes off her costume and puts on her pajamas, and gets under the covers on her bed thinking about the only thing that really matters in this world. Spencer thinks about the last moment she looked into her lover's eyes.

_Spencer searches for the doorknob and opens it slightly just so a little light gets into the 'room' so she can see her lovers beautiful brown eyes. She admires Ashley once more before giving her a quick peck on the lips and mouthing an 'I love you' to her, hoping Ashley knows she means it with all of her heart._

With that Spencer closes her eyes and hopes to dream with Ashley once again, like every other night since that day she decided she was in love with the brunette, the first day she bumped into the brown-eyed girl.

_**Spencer**_

I enter the party in my nurse out fit, okay so maybe I'm a sexy nurse, just for my love, she asked me to be this for the monthly costume party some random person throws every month because Ashley Davies tells them to. Thus the monthly parties, one every month. I love dressing like this, but only for one night a month of course, and just for her. My girlfriend Kelly said she would be dressed as Darth Vader so I told Ashley to dress like Darth Vader too in case of well like an emergency or something. Just trust me I had my reasons.

I looked around for Darth Vader, my real Darth Vader, Ashley, but instead I spot Aiden looking like Peter Pan and such and I decide to go say hi to him or something, we've actually become great friends, especially since he doesn't know that I'm still in love with Ashley and she's in love with me, because everyone can tell he still has feelings for her, but she swears I'm her one and only love.

I guess you're confused as to why Ashley and I aren't girlfriends and why me and Kelly are. Well there is only one factor to that, Paula Carlin. See she doesn't like Ashley at all, like she really hates Ashley, so me and Ashley decided I had to come out to my mom without Ashley in my life, for at least a while, and I needed a girl that liked me and my mom would like, and then the one person that I thought I would never hear come out of Ashley's mouth did, she suggested Kelly, and since mom liked Kelly the first time they met I decided what the heck.

Even though I knew it would hurt making believe to not be in love with Ashley but I got through it. I finally convinced Kelly to come over to dinner after begging her and telling her that I had to tell her something important and I invited her for dinner. I told my mom I was gay that same night Kelly came over for dinner and Kelly was ecstatic and well then mom sort of assumed I was already with Kelly and I guess I never denied it. So we just became a couple after that even though she officially never asked me to be her girlfriend.

Me and Ashley thought it would be easier for us but quite the opposite, sure we got rid of Paula worrying but now we have Kelly the overly obsessive girlfriend. And not only that but she's cheated on me a couple times and each time I forgive her because well I need her to be my girlfriend so me and Ashley can be together. But I know Kelly has her reasons, I mean I won't sleep with her, and I'm actually surprised she's putting up with me, I mean I don't even make out with her just simple 'friend' kisses I call them, on the lips but with no feeling. Ashley hates them but if I don't at least kiss her on the lips then our whole cover will be blown.

So Ashley had this wonderful idea to throw a costume party, and well she really had it all planned out, she would dress up like whatever Kelly was so I could have some 'fun', you could call it, with her, she even died her hair blonde a couple of times when Kelly didn't wear a mask and well lets just say blonde's have much more fun, especially two of them. You know in case someone catches us, they'll see someone in a mask or Ashley with blonde hair and make-up and well when they see me leave with Kelly they'll think I was just with her when they caught us and well we haven't been caught yet so that's great.

Ashley decided to throw these parties once a month but not at her house because then people would get suspicious and well she pays people to throw these parties, paying for everything just for the use of their house, and well this was one of those parties. This is the 6th month in a row Ashley has been able to pull of this party. I convinced Kelly to come to each and every one of these parties and I just tell her I love to dress up and well she's very supportive, but she would kill me if she knew the real reason. Well, a lot of people would want me killed if they found out the real reason.

But at least I get to see Ashley and we have a whole lot of fun if you know what I mean. Sure I get to see her during the weekend or at school but we don't get to have any fun just in her room or in a classroom making out and that's all, well with hidden touches here and there but nothing much. So we have this once a month thing where once a month apparently at theses parties we get to have fun and no one realizes it.

I see a Darth Vader and search for the second as I ignore Aiden and his boy talk, I see both Darth Vader's and quickly spot out my love out of the two, I never really know how I can tell but I just can. I say a quick 'See ya later' and power walk towards Ashley. I take her hand even though she was talking to the tooth fairy and I search for a door. I find one and hope it's a room with a bed or a couch please. I open the door and of course it's a closet but right now I can't take it, since this morning I've had this throbbing between my legs and well it's now or never. I throw Ashley in there and go in with her.

Its completely dark in the closet but no light is needed, I have this girls body engraved in my head I know where everything is and what to touch to make her come for me. I crash my lips into hers and reach under her chest armor as I play with her nipples and just as I touch them they get hard. I love that, I love how her body reacts to my touch god it feels like I'm so dominant and I guess it one of my hidden secrets I love to be in control, especially that one party where I was the sexy cop and the handcuffs and all that stuff.

I move those thoughts out of my mind as I think of the present and how much I need and want her at the moment. I pick her up and push her up against a wall, as Ashley wraps her legs around my waist. I squeeze her thighs a bit and love just how great they are, and I start heading for her core with my hand. I search for the hole which Ashley has cut into her black tights she has on. I find it and insert a finger and I can hear her groan a bit then I insert another finger and she moans my name.

"Ahh, Spppennncer" She moans and I get more wet by the second, especially hearing Ashley's voice like that, I know I could come just by Ashley moaning my name but I've learned to control it, I know how much she wants to please me personally. I can feel her almost about to finish so I decide to take out my three fingers as I place Ashley down on her own two feet and I get on my knees. I search for the hole and find it in record time and start to lick, kiss, suck, and bite on Ashley's core. A couple of second pass and Ashley comes and moans out my name and I smile and she tangles her hands in my hair.

Next thing I know Ashley is in front of me, on her knees I'm assuming, as she crashes her lips into mine full with love and passion. As she unbuttons my shirt I can tell she's smiling when she feels my breasts and realizes I have no bra on. She caresses my breasts, and I have to admit I love how she pays attention to my breasts, I love how she just pays attention to them. Ashley starts to suck on my nipple and I moan trying to keep my screams under control.

Ashley pushes me down on the ground and starts kissing my neck and still playing with my nipples. I get wetter and wetter, when I think I can't get any wetter this chick finds more ways, god the power she has.

"These panties are really uncomfortable when they're wet, how about you take em off for me" I whisper, taking a chance, and Ashley helps me with my predicament as she lowers my panties down to my ankles as Ashley starts to kiss my inner thighs. But as much as I love the foreplay, right now I don't need or want it, I need her inside of me now. I feel Ashley getting closer to my wetness so I guess I won't have to interfere at all.

She licks and bites my clit a little bit but to tell you the truth it just isn't enough, I grab her hair and I literally push her face into my center. I then feel one of my breasts cold because of the sudden movement of Ashley's hand, but then I can feel one finger inside me and I guess I could live with the place trade of her hand.

Ashley thrusts slowly and almost painfully, but she knows that how I want it, I just finish to fast with Ashley, I mean who could help it, she's just so hot and sexy, most guys finish just by being in her presence. We keep the tempo for a couple of minutes as she comes up frequently to kiss me on the lips and compliment my eyes or my hair, even how wet I am.

I eventually tell her to pick up the tempo a bit and milliseconds after I can feel her insert three fingers inside of me, along with some biting of my clit, and of course the flicking of my nipple with Ashley's spare hand.

With that I climax, and one more moment of pure bliss in the books for me and Ashley. I just lay there as Ashley moves up my body placing kisses on her way up and sucking on my nipples right before her lips meet mine and we have another one of our passion filled kisses. Every time we kiss it just gets better between us, for some strange reason, our bond just gets stronger, even though we aren't together officially, I guess just the fact that we're in love makes up for all of that.

I lay there for a couple more minutes with her then as much as I don't want to, I get untangled from Ashley's arms, as I button my shirt and start to look for my panties, but I realize there is almost no chance I'm going to find them with the complete darkness in the this stupid closet so I just decides to not even search for it. I wake Ashley up who most likely did waste most of the energy this time and I get her up and move my lips to her ears and whisper once again.

"Baby, you should get going home, and take the costume off before you go to bed, ok I'll call you tomorrow, I love you" Next thing I know Ashley kisses me on the lips and I take it as an answer, a very soft and delicious answer. I search for the doorknob and I eventually find it and open the closet slightly just so some light can enter the room so I can look into Ashley's beautiful brown eyes and I can see there full of love and I quickly give her a peck on her lips and I mouth an 'I love you' to her.

I get out and close the closet door behind me softly and look around making sure no one has noticed that I have just come out of the closet after being in there for a while. I laugh at my own thought, haha, I came out of the closet. I look around once more around the party and just seconds later I find what I've been looking for.

I tap Darth Vader on the shoulder and ask her if she could take me home. Kelly takes off her mask and says sure to me, I mean I'm her girlfriend she better take me home. I head towards the door with Kelly following closely behind me. Kelly opens the door for me and I hop into the very expensive car.

I'm driven home and I give my girlfriend a goodnight kiss, on the cheek and I open my front door and head to my room trying to avoid questions from the 'rents about my costume and especially that I've been going to all the costume parties that have been thrown. I take off my costume and put on my pajamas, and get under the covers of my bed and think about the only thing that really matters to me in this world. I think about her eyes which were the last things I saw before I left the party.

_I search for the doorknob and opens it slightly just so a little light gets into the 'room' so I can see her beautiful brown eyes. I admire Ashley once more before giving her a quick peck on the lips and mouthing an 'I love you' to her, hoping Ashley knows I mean it with all of my heart._

_**Ashley**_

I see her walk into the party and I hate that I can't go up to her or anything, because people would suspect something if we started talking and seeing each other in public, especially her girlfriend. God I hate saying that, and only because I'm not her girlfriend.

Anyway, there she is, in a very sexy nurse outfit, which I asked her to be because of some really sexy dream I had a couple days ago. And well I loved seeing her in that outfit in my dream so I thought it would be great in real to and well let's just say it's a lot better in real life than in my stupid dreams.

But if it's the only way we can be together, it's better than nothing, a whole lot better than nothing. And to make matter worse I'm in this stupid Darth Vader costume, god damn it this sucks.

I see Kyla in her stupid Tooth Fairy costume but yeah she looks cute, actually if she wasn't my sister I would probably do her the favor, wait what the hell am I thinking about, its like incest shit ahh god damn it this whole problem is making me crazy. But I guess I am happy I have her as my sister, I can tell her everything, she actually knows about me and Spencer and true to her word she hasn't said one thing to anyone.

I see Spencer searching the party, she better be searching for me, I see her stop and start talking to Aiden so I start to converse with Kyla just telling her how much I love Spencer and how great she is, and well Kyla told me once that she's sick of hearing about Spencer but I of course asked her to ask me if I cared and she did and I said no so I just continue to talk about Spencer every time we have a decent conversation.

Next thing I know I'm being pulled by a sexy nurse and I'm happy that she finally spotted me as I'm thrown into a closet, I hope this wasn't her plan all along, to make love with me in the closet but right now I don't care as she crashes her lips into mine. She sticks her hands under my armor and starts to play with my breasts, and as on cue my nipples get hard to her touch, just seconds after I feel the contact god, and I hate when I do that, it makes me feel vulnerable, but I know she loves it so I can deal with it.

Spencer picks me up and I wrap my legs around her body and continue our lip locking. She presses me up against a wall as she squeezes my thighs and I get wet like crazy as she searches for the hole in my black tights. I know its there, I cut them there myself, why is Spencer so slow at this god. She finally finds it and inserts a finger as I moan.

"Ahh, Spppennncer" I moan as she adds another finger, and another. I'm so close and then she takes out her fingers and I get confused as she lets me down but then I can feel her getting down on me as she starts licking my core. And god that just makes me want to climax over and over again, and just as I think this I swear I orgasm two times in just one. I grab her hair and pull it a little, I just love her hair, actually I don't love her hair, I love her whole body, from her hair even two those cute little toes.

I kneel down in front of Spencer and kiss her and make sure the kiss is full of love and passion. I unbutton her shirt and smile into the kiss as I realize she was also true to her word, she wasn't wearing a bra. I just play with her perfect breasts. I love giving them attention, I treat them like the best in the world, well because they are. I break the kiss biting her lip and taking it with me as I head towards her breasts. She moans as I let go of her lip and start sucking her nipples.

I put my hands on her shoulders and push her down to the ground and start at her neck but never letting go of her nipples, I just love those breasts, and then Spencer interrupts my worship for her breasts.

"These panties are really uncomfortable when they're wet, how about you take them off for me" She whispers and I smile as I lower her panties down to her ankles, and I start to kiss her inner thighs knowing its so sensitive. I can feel her feisty so I decide to not stay with the foreplay as I just get closer and closer to my destination.

I start to lick and bite her clit and then I'm being stuffed into her center and I decide I can't do this with my mouth alone. For the first time since I got to actually feel them, I let go her right breast so I can use my friends that I have used many times just imagining being with this girl. I insert a finger and thrust in and out slowly knowing that how she wants it. Because if I go any faster then Spencer will just finish to fast and our quality time is cut short.

I slide up her body and then back down to her wet core a couple of times and just compliment my baby's feature, like her eyes, her breasts, or just how wet she is. She eventually whispers me to pick up the tempo and I oblige. I start to bite her clit with three fingers inside of her and I play with her nipple.

And with that Spencer climaxes and I can feel her trying not to scream with all of her might. And there goes another moment of pure bliss for me and Spencer, I wish I could see her body right now, glistening with sweat, but the light factor comes to play. I just move up her body placing butterfly kisses on my way up and taking her nipples inside my mouth once more before kissing her on the lips.

After a couple of minutes I can feel her get up and I assume she is trying to fix herself up, god I wish we could just be together. She shakes me a bit and damn am I tired, so much energy wasted. Then I hear Spencer's soft voice whispering into my ear.

"Baby, you should get going home, and take the costume off before you go to bed, ok I'll call you tomorrow, I love you" I answer her with a kiss not having enough energy to even speak at the moment. I hear the doorknob being twisted and Spencer lets a little light into the closet and looks at me, I try and read her eyes, and all I can see is that she loves me with all of her heart, and as to make sure I know it she gives me a quick peck on the lips and then mouths an 'I love you' to me.

She leaves and closes the door behind her.

I think about the little scheme we're pulling, the whole Kelly as her girlfriend, just to please her mom, and these stupid parties I'm getting people to throw so I can see Spencer, well it's a long story, and I'm too tired to remember all of it.

I open the door a bit to see where Spencer is heading, I see her tap on the other Darth Vader's shoulder and then she heads towards the front door with Kelly following her in her stupid Darth Vader suit and I see her go out the front door and out of sight. And I just think to myself, one of these days, me and Spencer have to tell everyone about us, one day when she doesn't care about how much her mother cares, because when love's involved, you just want to scream it to the whole world.


End file.
